I Don't Sing (or Dance) - Behind The Scenes Footage
Emma: Welcome to behind the scenes of Glee: It Only Looks Easy! This episode was really fun to film, you guys get to meet a lot of new characters and see some more people audition for Crescendo, which at this point still doesn’t have its name. Mitchell: Yeah, like Emma said we do get to meet some new characters, one of which is Dennis’, my character, best friend, Troy, who is played by Jordan Francis. Jordan and I actually got to sing a Disney duet, which was pretty cool. Jordan: It was kind of like going back to our roots; it was a lot of fun. The song was about not wanting to sing or dance, but at the same time it ended up being Troy’s audition, it was pretty cool how it worked out. Emma: It was definitely one of the more enjoyable auditions. There was also a bit more interaction between Cecily and Dennis; you get to see more of his side of things. Mitchell: You’ll be surprised by his thoughts on the situation; it may or may not be good for their budding relationship. --- Nicole: This week we had Nina Dobrev guest star as Katarina White. I got to film a lot with Nina and I’m very excited to see how their relationship folds out in future episodes or seasons. All I can say is that even though Katarina does transfer schools in this episode you will see her again. Nina: I hope so. I never thought that I would enjoy filming a show like ''Glee: It Only Looks Easy ''so much, but I do. I would definitely consider coming on the show full time. I loved my character; she was a lot of fun. She was different from the previous characters that I have played in the sense that although she is a cheerleader, much like Elena, she was never the golden girl and that was never where she fit in. She was a performer. Nicole: I was thinking that too, Katherine and Elena had guys fighting over them, they were always loved, but Katarina wasn’t. She was always put down and belittled by Finley, Rosie, and Raleigh; in this episode she kind of found her voice. Nina: Katarina was and awesome character to play, it was fun. I also really liked seeing Candice and Emma again and meeting all of the other cast members. It was cool. --- Josh: This episode was really interesting for Lucy and I to film. We had to ditch the whole happy-go-lucky vibe our relationship had in the first episode and show the side of it that wasn’t working. Lucy: I have to admit Rosie came off as a total b*tch this episode, she showed a side of her that was very controlling and more of her true personality. She isn’t as sweet as she seems. Josh: Yeah, Lucy’s totally right. Rosie showed her true colors in this episode, leading Jacob to feel torn because he loves Rosie but not the Rosie she has become. Lucy: In a way it was kind of funny to because then there is Raleigh, who has been friends with Jacob and Rosie for as long as she remembers but she’s so happy at the sight of their relationship not working out. I’m not sure why, but I find it really hilarious! *laughing* Josh: It really is, though! *laughing* --- Cast: This has been the behind the scenes footage of Glee: It Only Looks Easy! See you in the next episode! *laughing, smiling, waving* --- Hey guys! I’m super sorry about the episode being so late, but I’m having a lot of troubles writing it and I need to study for exams. I promise that after June 21 I’ll have a lot more time to update. Also guys, I’d really appreciate some feedback on this, I’m also open to ideas and tips on how to write this type of thing. Thanks, Katy! J Category:BTS